Drinking Games
by jkateel
Summary: Grandpa Sugoroku wakes up to find his grandson  and other self  have been drinking.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**  
****Author's Note: **Drink, but don't drive, kiddos. Thanks to Elsalhir for looking this over, too.

* * *

**Drinking Games  
**

**

* * *

**Sugoroku woke up to high-pitched giggling, glasses clinking and then Yuugi saying (rather loudly), "I win, o-other me!" That was enough to provoke him to hobble out of bed, ignoring his smarting shoulder and bad knee as he made his way downstairs. He wasn't sure what to expect at two in the morning with his grandson talking to himself, but he was really surprised by what he did find. Yuugi, in shorts and nothing else, was lazily strewn across the counter top of the kitchen, piss drunk. The puzzle seemed to gleam innocently beside him, chain encircled around a bottle of half-empty sake.

"Grandpa," Yuugi sang when he saw him, violet eyes half-lidded and a lazy grin on his face. "Hi, Grandpa!"

Sugoroku looked at the bottle, which was the Mutou family's entire supply of alcohol. "Yuugi, please tell me you didn't drink all of that," he said quietly, his eyebrow beginning to twitch.

Yuugi waved a hand lazily. "Nah, Grandpa. Other me drank some too. Did you know that sake is really, really good? I didn't know sake was this good. And it tastes great hot _and _cold."

Sugoroku started rubbing his eyebrow in contained frustration, watching his grandson dissolve into giggles again. _Other me__? _he thought, and then smiled weakly. The Pharaoh then. Getting drunk in his kitchen with his grandson. Was he dreaming? This was surreal.

"What made you decide to do this, Yuugi?" he asked as he took a seat at the table. Yuugi gave him a blank look, as if he asked how many Duel Monster cards were in the world.

"Do what, Grandpa?"

"Drink alcohol," said Sugoroku, exasperated, before he wondered why he wasn't yelling at his grandson. Yuugi began humming, staring off into the distance with a smile, fingers caressing the puzzle. Sugoroku repeated his question and Yuugi rolled his head back toward him.

"Hm? Oh... errrm," Yuugi said, brow creased as if he was deep in thought. "O-Other me and I were playing a few games, and then we started watching this film, and inna' film, they were playing this game with shots of tequila, and other me was like 'that looks like fun!' But we only had sake instead of tequila and did you know sake is really, really good?"

Sugoroku felt his eyebrow twitch again.

"And then other me said he could drink more shots than me, but he only manged twoooooo." Yuugi slurred out the last bit and then giggled madly. "I at least had three. Which means I win!"

Sugoroko opened his mouth to point out that they shared a body and obviously would both be affected by the alcohol. But then Yuugi taunted to the air, finger wavering about, "I'm going to have to tell Jounouch-kun and Honda-kun about this. How my other self can barely manage two shots and then he can't even _float _straight — Ouch!"

Yuugi retracted his finger and then rolled onto his side, laughing. Sugoroku shut his mouth as Yuugi wiggled and spasmed around, crying, "Stop, stop, other me! No tickling! No tickling!"

Sugoroku quirked an eyebrow as Yuugi rolled around again, squealing and clutching his sides. It was like watching two five year olds playing, even if he couldn't see one of them. So Sugoroku imagined the Pharaoh: face flushed like Yuugi's, dumb grin on his face, eyes alight. Hardly the face of a great king, but certainly one of a young man having fun with his best friend. Sugoroku supposed he couldn't fault them for that, the two of them acting their (respective) age. He would have a word with Yuugi about the alcohol in the morning, though.

Yuugi finally fell still with a series of hiccups, eyelids lowering halfway and lips quirked in the gentlest of smiles as he looked up at the air. It was an odd expression on his face, but certainly not an unfamiliar one in general. Sugoroku felt a strange flash of deja vu, remembering that look on his daughter's face when she had met Yuugi's father. The same smiles, the same looks, the same little sighs of content, the same sort of touching (even if Yuugi was caressing the puzzle rather than a face).

Suddenly feeling very much like the third wheel in a very small room, Sugoroku coughed and rose from the chair.

"I believe you're going to be very hungover in the morning, Yuugi," he said, but his grandson didn't reply, his eyes slipping closed. Sugoroku managed a smile and a shake of his head, deciding it was best to leave children to their games.


End file.
